Say You'll See Me Again
by itsonlylove91
Summary: He left her heartbroken, she tried to glue the pieces back. But somehow something was still missing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry about this. **_

_**(This is not a song fic, just a song prologue)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Ally Dawson had always thought of herself as a smart woman. All through her academics career she had always been the best in class. Straight A student, valedictorian, etc. but after college she realized that being smart in school was not the same as being smart in life. And apparently she was not smart in life.

It all started with a shared kiss at the beach after a long and tired day at the studio, she knew that it was a way for him to release his stress, she knew him better than anyone, the regret in his eyes made her heart ache but she kissed him again. She never thought it would escalate the way it did, but then his clothes were in her room and her hands in his hair.

And that night became a weekend, then a week, a month and she was not regretting anything, she had never felt so alive, but by the time that two months had passed, she could feel his reluctance and she just knew that her time was up.

"_Nothing last forever…"_

She knew what he was trying to say, but she didn't want to hear it from his lips so she said it herself. Did she regret it? Every single day, but you would never hear her saying it.

But she moved on (no, she didn't), she kept writing and singing and working and she barely thought about him. He was on tour and she pretended to not know what kind of stuff he was doing while he was touring the country because it was easier that way.

But then he came back.

He was at her apartment door, at two o'clock in the morning. She could see the tired eyes and the bag under his eyes. She knew what was going to happen but she didn't care anymore. She had missed him too much to care.

"_No one has to know what we do…"_

She knew that it was wrong, that she wasn't supposed to do it because she was smart, she was the always good and innocent one, but she felt like she had no choice. Her other option was letting him go completely, out of her life. And she was definitely not dumb enough (or smart enough) to do it.

She always recognized the signs when it was time for him to come back to her and when he was about to leave. She never stopped him, because she knew he was going to go back to her and she knew that she was going to take him back, because as we already mentioned, she was not ready to let him go. She might never be ready for let him go.

If anybody asked her, she was single. Even though if she wasn't actually available, she liked the dating game when he wasn't around; she was not that dumb to pretend that he didn't went out when he left; she knew he was out with other girls probably not thinking about her. So she tried it too. It always worked for a few weeks but then she knew got tired of playing and she knew that he was going to come back soon.

She couldn't (even If she said she did) stop thinking about him. No matter how long she tried, she kept thinking about his eyes, his hair and basically everything about him.

So one time, maybe about a month after le left once again, she decided that she needed a distraction, which probably was true. She couldn't stop thinking about what he was doing, when he was doing and at night she usually thought _who_ he was doing; it was eating her alive, so she decided that it was time to go out and have fun.

And she met Gavin.

Gavin was a sweet guy, he took the time to know her and to understand her, they went out to different dates and he always kept it different and she loved it. He listened to whatever she had to say and she felt safe, it was not dangerous. But somehow he figured her out.

Gavin knew that she was not available, that her heart had being stolen and she would never have it back and even if she tried to deny it, she knew it was true; and she didn't want to hurt Gavin. No matter how much she sometimes wished to love Gavin, it wouldn't happen if she knew that Austin would come back to her.

So Ally and Gavin decided to stay friends, he was her safe place. He was the one who she called when those what if where invading her mind at night.

"_And this is going to take me down…"_

Ally was reading an amazing novel that Gavin had recommended her when her doorbell rang. She looked up confused since she was not expecting anyone. It was almost midnight and she had lost herself in the book that she thought that maybe she was losing her mind, but then the doorbell rang again.

She pulled her book aside and got up; grabbing her robe from the back of the chair next to her bed she walked out of her room towards her door. She stopped for a moment when the thought of the person on the other side of the door and that it could be Austin crossed her mind. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so nervous. She missed him so much, she should be excited. But something was bugging her.

She opened the door and as she already knew, the blond was there; right in front of her. She smiled at him when she noticed the sad look in his eyes, but he didn't return it. He just walked inside the door and closed it, immediately kissing Ally.

She noticed a different emotion in his kiss; it was more desperate, urgent. Was something wrong? But she could never voice that thought out loud because his lips where on her neck, sucking on that spot he knew made her knees go weak. All rational thoughts left Ally's mind while she walked backwards towards her room.

…

Ally woke up to the sunlight hitting her right in her eyes, she tried to move but she felt someone's arms trapping her, tightening its hold on her. For a tiny moment she felt happy, she was back to her home, her happy place. But her mood dropped quickly when she remembered the urgency of his kisses the night before.

She knew something was wrong, that uncertainty from the night before coming back to her mind.

She moved slowly Austin's arm, trying to untangle herself from his hold without wake him up. She succeeded and put her pajamas back on and walked towards her kitchen, trying to occupy herself to ignore the bad feeling she was having.

She had started making breakfast, pulling from her fridge all the right ingredients for pancakes, when she felt his presence right behind her. He was unusually quiet and she knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Ally, we need to talk" he said in a serious tone. Her body shivering at the tone she was hearing.

"Can't we do it after breakfast?" she asked, she wanted to delay whatever that was happening as long as she could.

"No, it can't. Please?" She sighed and walked to her living room, she sat at the couch and scooted over so he could sit next to her, but he stayed standing up.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. She thought she saw something flashed in his eyes, but it happened so fast that maybe she was imagining it.

"We can't do this anymore." He said softly.

"What?" she asked softly, but she had heard him. She knew this day would come. She had expect it, but she was wishing that it never happened. And now it was happening. Her worst fear, her nightmare was becoming real. She was losing him.

"We can…" he tried to repeat it but she stopped him.

"I know what you said. And I knew this day would come." She bit her lip, holding her tears as much as she could. "Did you meet someone?" she asked.

"Ally…" Austin said, but then he closed his mouth.

She already knew the answer.

"Don't say anything, as I said I knew the day would come. Don't worry about me Austin." She got up from the couch and walked to hug him.

_Say you'll remember me, please say it. Say that you won't forget about me. About us. That's all I need. _

But he didn't say it, he just returned the hug and then broke it off, kissed her goodbye and walked to the door.

She saw him walked out of her apartment, her life; a lonely tear slowly falling from her eye, she heard the door slowly closing behind him, leaving her completely alone and heartbroken.

"_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend…"_

* * *

_**Sorry if this doesn't make any sense, it's one in the morning and I just came from work a few hours ago but I had to post this. **_

_**I'll try to fix the mistakes whenever I'm coherent again. Please feel free to review and if you see a grammatical error or something let me know. English is not my first language. **_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	2. One

_**Here's the update, sorry it took so long. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**One:**_

When you went inside the small café, on the corner of Main Street you could see a tiny brunette, sitting in the same spot near the window, a book in her hand and a black coffee in front of her. She never touched the coffee.

Ally's way of coping was following a routine. Every day she will do the same, filling her days with activities that she didn't have enough time to think about a certain blond ex best friend who had broken her heart even if he didn't know it.

And if you'll ask her she would tell you that she didn't have her heart broken, that she was over the guy who she had loved and she was ready to move on. That she had plenty guys to choose from and that she was not interested in a relationship right now.

So when her alarm clock woke her up that morning to the sound of Not a Love Song, she knew that the day would suck.

She got up and got dressed feeling like a living dead or maybe a zombie, (They were the same thing, but you can't argue with someone who just woke up) and walked out of her house, following the same routine as usual.

She arrived to her favorite coffee shop, sat down on the same table, close to the window and took her book out of her waiting for Ellie, her usual waitress, to order the usual muffin and black coffee as always.

"Welcome to 'the coffee shop' my name is Lisa, we have an amazing new recipe for pancakes. Would you like to order a stack or is there anything else I can get for you?" the way her heart flipped just with the mention of pancakes should have warned her that she was definitely still not over _him_, however she just decided to ignore it.

"Where is Ellie?" she asked, her curiosity peeking. She didn't know that Ellie was not going to work today. Maybe something was definitely wrong today.

"She is off on vacations, is there something you would like to order?" Lisa, the new waitress, asked her kind of irritated. Ally rolled her eyes and just asked for her usual. The waitress gave her a fake smile and turned her back towards her.

Ally decided that today was different; she woke up with _that _song, now Ellie was on vacations and the coffee shop was selling pancakes. It was a coffee shop for Christ sake, not a diner. They should not be selling pancakes.

"Why is your face so red and you are almost ripping out the pages of that book that doesn't belong to you?" a male voice asked her. She smiled kindly and relaxed for the first time that morning. He could always help her let loose when she was feeling down again.

"Did you know that Ellie is on vacations?" she asked, putting her book aside and giving her whole attention to the young man in front of her.

"Yeah, she told me yesterday. You didn't?" he responded. She just shrugged and didn't say any more words. She looked closely to the young man in front of her. His soft features, kind brown eyes, that special glint of happiness he had and sighed for like the thousand time since this morning. She knew he was happy, she could see it and sense it. She wondered when she would feel happy again, not feeling this anguish she felt every time she was alone or when she couldn't stop but think of _him_. She could pretend all she wanted but she was not even close to get over him. As much as she wanted to, it seemed like he had some kind of grip on her. And even though if they never saw each other again, it felt like he would never let go.

"Ally, are you listening to me?" the brunette boy asked her, she nodded but in reality she had no idea what he was talking about. She smiled softly to him when he started babbling once again, this time really paying attention. He looked cute when he talked about music. Why couldn't she just love him? It would be so much easier to love him instead of this strange infatuation that she had with _the one who shall not be named_.

"That's a great idea Gavin, we should write that down. It would be an amazing country song." She smiled at him and took a sip of her black coffee. She was looking around the window when her heart stopped and she almost drops her cup. On the other side of the street, there was a mop of blond hair next to a red-haired guy. She recognized both of them, her heart ached and she just wanted to run away.

She shrunk on her seat and looked away. _Please don't see me, please. _She repeated like a mantra, praying that it would work. Gavin shot her a strange look and turned to see the place outside that her friend was watching intensely.

She heard the doorbell ring and the mop of blond hair walk to the counter. His whole persona looked different, not as tall as she remember him, his hair had lost his bright color and it looked dull and boring, his once colorful clothes were now grey sweatpants with t shirts. And she was wandering what the heck had happened to the guy she loved (loves), because the guy who was at the counter was not the same that left her no so many weeks ago.

She had to leave, she couldn't bear to stay and see him so different, so not him and knowing that it was because of another woman, someone who was not her. it was like her wound was actually never healed and now it hurt more than ever. She took her bag and her book and slyly walked out of the café.

She was walking pretty fast not looking to where she was going when she felt that she bumped into someone, she started to apologize and she looked up she froze in her place, one of her best friends as looking at her as if she was an alien. Green eyes met her brown eyes and she just couldn't say anything. She ran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dez needed a way to cheer up his best friend, after what happened with _her_, he doesn't know how to bring Austin back to life, he had never in his life had met someone so stubborn as his best friend.

The redhead spotted a small café and offered Austin to get him a tea; God knew that his best friend needed some sleep. But instead Austin offered to go and buy them so they would not take that long to go back home. Dez could feel Austin's insecurity when he was outside. He felt that maybe he would see _her_ and that would kill his friend.

He was waiting for his blond best friend outside of the café when someone took the air out of his lungs by bumping into him. He grabbed whoever was the bumper so he or she wouldn't fall on his/her ass by the impact, when he looked down to see if this person was okay he was met by those brown eyes that he knew so much. He could see and sense her shock but he could also see something different on those eyes. Something that would help him get his best friend back. That's why when he saw her run away from him he didn't do anything. Faith had a weird way to function and he knew that those two would find their way back to each other. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I'm truly sorry that the update took so long, and I'm sorry too if this first chapter is nonsense . I just wanted to post something and the story is coming along. **_

_**Feel free to leave your death threats, flames and stuff. **_

_**Thank you one more time for reading. **_


	3. Two

_**No excuse. I have no excuse. I'm really sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: nothing that you might recognize belongs to me. **_

* * *

_**Two:**_

He was so pathetic, why was he crying and depressed if he had being the one who broke things off? He had being the one who thought that it was a great idea to leave her, push her aside and just _try_ to forget about her.

He lied to her, used her and now misses her.

He looked himself in the mirror in front of him, his used to be shining hair was dull, his clothes were all sweatpants and t-shirts because honestly he didn't have the spirit to just try to look good, his old proud and tall posture was all gone and his dead-like, as Dez like to call them, eyes that were looking right back at him. He had truly lost it all when he left her. Was it worth it? He didn't know anymore. (No it wasn't)

Like I said: pathetic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The walk home had felt longer than usual; she was thinking that it was because she was running away from her past.

He was back. Did he even left? Or did he stayed just to see her suffer, just to see how much she hurt after he took her heart with him? She shook that thought of her mind immediately; he didn't actually care about her so why would he like to see her suffer? Probably he doesn't even think about her anymore. And besides the whole sleeping with the guy and get your heart broken, he was her best friend, he used to be her best friend, he would never do any of that on purpose just to see her suffer.

But he didn't look happy. Had the one who he met after her broke his heart? She frowned at the thought and then scolded herself because she was starting to feel sorry for him, she was starting to feel _something_ and that was the last thing she wanted.

But she had so many questions and no answers, maybe she should had stayed a little longer with Dez, to get something out of him. Now she wished she had his phone number, because she wanted to know why Austin was here, why he hadn't left. Why did he leave her? She just wanted to know why.

She felt her phone vibrate on her purse, she pulled it out already knowing who was calling her and of course he was going to call her, she just ran away from the coffee shop leaving him completely alone and for him to fend for himself the blond boy saw him.

"Sorry that I just ran Gavin" was the phrase she used to pick up the phone, she heard the brunette boy sigh in the other side of the line and she already knew what was coming next.

"I know you hate when I say this Ally, but someday you will need to face that douche and tell him that he made you suffer. That you are still heartbroken and that he doesn't deserve the love you feel for him" Ally tried to say something back but Gavin stopped her and kept on talking.

"And I already know that you'll say 'I'm over Austin, Gavin. He didn't break my heart. I don't know what you are talking about" he said in a really weird high pitched voice, Ally giggled at the end feeling already better. She always could count with Gavin to make her feel better. "But you have to let him go."

"You always know what to say to make my day sweetie" she responded, Ally knew that Gavin was right but how could she get over a guy if you didn't even know how you fell first? They stayed in silence for a few minutes after that, both concentrating in their own thoughts.

Ally was the first one to break the silence.

"Did you see him?" she asked softly, she dreaded the answer of this question, because if Austin had seen Gavin, that might mean that he saw her, and she wanted Austin to see that she was doing wonderfully (even if she didn't) that he hadn't broken her. But at the same time she didn't want Austin to see her, she shouldn't want for him to see her that she was actually not okay as she liked to pretend that she was.

"Yes, I saw him" Gavin answered back, he had seen the change in Austin, but he was not sure to let his friend know that he thought that Austin was just as broken as she was. "But I don't think he saw me; us."

Ally sighed in relief, what if he saw her? Will he want to be his friend again? She was not ready to be his friend again.

She shook her head and tried to dismiss all those thoughts, if they had not seen each other since he left her, he was not going to show up suddenly to all the places she went. She was not going to be the typical paranoid Ally now. She was not going back to what she used to be. She refused.

"Well either way I don´t mind if he saw us, highly doubt that he's still thinking about me, since he was the one who left me anyways" She tried to put all the indifference that she was hoping to feel on her words, wishing that Gavin was believing all the words she was saying. But even she knew that it was not true.

"Yes, because you are so easy to get over" Gavin answered and rolled his eyes, she knew that he was kidding and that he didn't feel anything for her anymore. She sighed and then smiled sweetly at her friend. A love triangle was the least that she needed even though no one of the involved would actually know about it.

Maybe she should write a song about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The red head watched as his friend sipped his coffee debating if he should tell him about his little encounter with the brunette girl. He was not sure if it would be something good for the blond to see her again. But it was worth a try.

Maybe he should discuss it with his nemesis.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please let me know if it sucked or not. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


End file.
